For the Lovers of Kames
by waterwicca
Summary: KENDALL/JAMES... A series of one-shots for the intense coupling: Kendall and James :D I also write "For the Lovers of Kogan/Jarlos/Kenlos/Jagan/Cargan"


**AN: Here it is! My FIRST Kames. Please REVIEW and let me know how I did :) This was a lot later than I wanted it to be, but better late than never, right? :)**

**Also, this is dedicated to the wonderful The Savage Soul and BTRlover17** **because they both encouraged/motivated me to finish this :) They both have multiple amazing Kames stories of their own. Be sure to read and send them some love if you haven't already :)**

**-waterwicca :D**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush)**

* * *

**"I Like It" – Kendall reveals his true feelings for James in the aftermath of "Big Time Concert"**

* * *

The boys of Big Time Rush had just successfully completed their first concert and got Griffin to financially back them again after a week full of more than their usual amount of craziness. They were dropped from the label, sent back to Minnesota after RCM-CBT Globalnet Sanyoid decided they were an unnecessary risk for the company, and tried to move on only to have Gustavo whisk them back to Hollywood to find James signed with Hawk Records. Even though it turned out alright in the end, as it often does, things could have gone terribly wrong. No one would admit it, but Kendall knew it had been his fault. He shouldn't have taken it all lying down. He plastered a fake smile on his face and remained optimistic for his best friends even though he knew they were crushed, especially James… The pretty boy was actually the reason he didn't mind staying in Minnesota…

Regardless of his internal reasoning, Kendall knew he needed to apologize to James. The pretty boy felt like Kendall abandoned him and his dreams, and, even though it all turned out well, the blonde still hadn't handled himself like he should have.

The party celebrating their success at the concert had just come to an end. Bitters had even let them have it at the Palm Woods pool because of Griffin's bottomless pockets. The whole area had cleared out, only leaving James and Kendall behind. Logan and Carlos were exhausted from the day and went off to bed, while Kendall pulled James aside to talk. Neither of them were tired because of the obvious tension that had buzzed between them the whole evening. They hadn't been alone since before Kendall told him to move on in Minnesota and James ran off to Hawk.

The pair walked silently over to two of the lounge chairs, knowing that the conversation was coming. Kendall just wanted to smooth things over. He didn't know that this discussion would lead to him revealing his true feelings and change their whole relationship….

Both boys stared at each other in complete silence, fiddling with their hands, and unsure of how to start. The blonde, being the natural born leader, took the initiative.

"I'm sorry, James… I was scared and just trying to move on with my life… It's my job to keep us together, and, if I didn't take control, then no one was going to…" Kendall explained softly, biting his bottom lip and not meeting the pretty boy's gaze. He kept his green eyes cast downward, unable to speak anymore once he noticed that the lounge chairs were pushed so close together that their knees brushed against one another between them. The brunette sighed heavily and nodded, making Kendall inwardly happy that he wasn't yelling dramatically like he had expected.

"I know… I shouldn't have gone to Hawk either. I panicked…but I still don't understand how you could give it all up so fast," James started to shake his head and let out a short laugh of exhaustion. "The Kendall Knight I know would have immediately schemed up a brilliant, although usually not flawless, plan to get us to stay. You know, something involving crazy costumes or silly antics that only _**we**_ could pull off…" the pretty boy bore his hazel eyes into Kendall so that he felt frozen to the spot he sat in and couldn't look away as James continued with an angrier tone, "He wouldn't have packed his shit up with a smile and boarded the plane like it was nothing… like Hollywood was all a dream…"

Kendall fell completely silent. He was hoping that the usually cheery boy would accept his apology and not ask any questions. How could he explain himself? How could he explain that he _**wanted **_them to get on that plane and say goodbye to L.A.? James blew a heavy breath up at his bangs as he leaned back in his seat to rest on his hands. His shirt rode up on his tight abdomen to reveal a strip of tan skin that held a special shimmer in the light of the full moon. The blonde boy's eyes widened and darted away from the sight as he still kept his mouth shut.

"You have _**nothing**_ to say? You really aren't acting like yourself-"

"Stop thinking you know everything about me!" Kendall suddenly jumped up from his chair, raising his voice as he responded with anger and frustration. He wanted to run away. This discussion was becoming something more than what he planned for. His heart pounded in his chest as his instincts told him to be defensive. Kendall always got jumpy when he was backed into a corner that would force him to lie or tell the impossible truth. When he panicked, he got angry.

"You're my best friend…" James whispered sadly, his shoulders slumping as he looked up at the blonde towering above him, where he stood with heavy breaths. He was hurt that he may _**not**_ know everything about his lifelong friend. The pretty boy just remained where he had lounged back, leaning a little farther away to crane his neck for a better view of his band-mate.

"I know… I'm- I'm sorry… again. God, why do I keep fucking up?" Kendall groaned, instantly remorseful at the sullen look on the brunette's perfect face. He fell back down onto his lounge chair heavily, throwing his head into his hands and gripping his hair with trembling fingers. He always had everything figured out, but, right now, his tongue felt too big for his mouth. His eyes burned, and his heart contracted and expanded harshly; each movement grinding against his ribcage. As he took a few deep breaths, the blonde was pretty sure he was on the verge of a panic attack. This was the moment everything would change. Would it be good or make everything worse?

"Just talk to me, Kendall. Something's wrong…" James' voice instantly calmed him down enough to breathe normally, despite it coming from the very source of his anxiety. The pretty boy sounded desperate to understand, and Kendall had to offer him something.

"I don't want to be here," the blonde admitted weakly, nervously fidgeting with his hands in his lap.

"We could talk upstairs in-"

"No, I mean L.A.! I don't want to be in Hollywood," Kendall clarified, throwing his arms into the air out of frustration, his voice rising once again; different emotions running through him all at once, and none of them were anger. James just seemed absolutely floored by the declaration, confusion etched all over his features.

"I thought you loved it… You're the one who brought us all here in the first place…" the pretty boy spoke warily, his eyebrows knitted together with his lips pursed tightly.

"I know, but home was better. It was less… complicated…" Kendall added softly, biting the inside of his cheek while trying to form the right words, but everything was at war within him. His mind and heart were arguing about what was best…

"I don't get it," James frowned, his head tilting to the side with the same look of complete loss he had when Logan wasn't able to help with his homework or when Gustavo told him he wasn't doing something right. It was the essence of determination; only the goal seemed so far away from him that he looked pathetic and desperate. Kendall wanted to wrap his arms around the brunette. He needed to explain further so his friend would be satisfied with the outcome, yet somehow dodge the real problem so that it didn't end worse than before.

"It's just- There's things I could pursue in Minnesota that I can't even touch with a ten foot pole here in L.A.," the blonde tried to sort out his own reasoning in his mind while remaining as vague as he could manage, still stubborn to the fact that he wouldn't be able to talk his way out of this. "There's too much at stake here. We're not small-town high school students in the middle of nowhere! We're rising superstars!" Kendall finished loudly, yelling as if being famous was synonymous with contracting a deadly virus. He was startled out of his racing thoughts when James jumped up suddenly, his chair sliding across the pavement beneath their feet at the force, and the grating sound echoing throughout the empty pool area.

"Dude, stop speaking in fuckin' code! You're making my head spin! Just spit it out!"

Apparently the blonde had come off just as confused as he felt and only frustrated the pretty boy.

Kendall felt his last thread of restraint snap like a twig within him as he looked at the flustered James towering above his body. The blonde grit his teeth and stood up to meet the pretty boy at his own level. He was tired of pretending… tired of holding back and letting everyone believe he had it all figured out… Kendall roughly grabbed James by the neck with one hand, the other snaking around the pretty boy's waist, and kissed him with everything he had. As he moved his lips feverishly against the brunette, thinking this would be his only chance to ever live out his dream, Kendall could tell that James wasn't kissing back, but he also wasn't pushing or pulling away. He was just letting the blonde do what he wanted, until the boy had to pull away for air.

James' eyes were still shut when Kendall's hands left him all together only to be placed delicately on his reddened cheeks, making his hazel eyes flutter open to see the blonde boy crying. Tears streamed down the paler boy's face in a steady flow as his thumbs smoothed over the pretty boy's cheek bones. James was completely still with a shocked expression, not able to meet Kendall's intense stare as his friend spoke.

"I'm in love with you, James, and I'm sorry… I'm sorry that my feelings could jeopardize the band. I'm sorry that I can't be normal… I'm sorry that I don't have _**any**_ of the right answers…" Kendall kept crying, tripping over his words and silently begging James to say something or respond in any way imaginable. Even a punch in the face would be better than this unbearable silence.

"I'm g-gonna go…" James whispered to himself, stepping back to be completely out of the blonde's reach and making Kendall's hands feel instantly cold and lifeless. "I have to go…" he repeated quietly, attempting to finally look at his friend, but he only managed to lock his hazel eyes onto the boy's hairline before rushing away and leaving Kendall to cry alone.

* * *

Kendall didn't go back to the apartment until 2 a.m. He spent the large majority of his night wiping his tears and clearing his head while walking the dark streets of Hollywood aimlessly. He hadn't even realized he ended up back at the Palm Woods until he was standing in front of the main entrance. He thought about turning and taking another three hour walk so he wouldn't have to face anyone, but he knew his mother was probably about to call the police.

Mrs. Knight was waiting up for him when he walked into 2J, just like he had expected, and the woman was livid. She looked even worse than when she was refused her much needed eight hours of sleep. However, her anger soon altered into deep concern due to Kendall's withdrawn and exhausted look. The light had died in his eyes as he quickly came up with an excuse that told only half of the truth. He said that he and James had an argument that he took to heart and needed some time away from the pretty boy before they spent every second together in close quarters on their six week tour. She knew that things were tense with James ever since she got a front row seat of the boys trying to replace him after he ran off to Hawk. His understanding mother gave him a warm hug and sent him off to bed, declaring she would be out like a light until close to noon the next day as she entered her room tiredly.

After waving goodbye to her weakly, feeling unable to use his voice unless he absolutely had to, Kendall turned to move slowly towards the room he shared with James. Each step felt heavier than the last, dreading the moment he was going to see the brunette again. Luckily, as he cracked the door open, he could see the pretty boy lying still on his bed in the small sliver of light coming from the open doorway as the blonde slipped into the room and shut the door softly behind him. Kendall shrugged out of his clothes as he stumbled through the dark room, dropping the fabric onto random spots of the floor and feeling for his sweat pants in the dim light that his eyes hadn't adjusted to yet. He found the clothing on his bed where he left it and stepped into the pants after undressing from everything other than his boxers. Kendall settled onto his bed in deliberate, careful movements, praying silently that the brunette wouldn't stir. He didn't feel like arguing or crying anymore. He needed to sleep so he could forget everything for just a few hours until he had to wake up in the morning and force a smile on his face for everyone else's benefit.

Kendall lay over his covers, not even bothering to make the movements to pull the blankets over his body. His hands were clasped lazily on top of his bare abdomen as he fought to keep his eyes shut. Sleep wouldn't come no matter how hard he tried. He refused to focus on anything, and his ears were ringing at the complete lack of sound and thoughts. He did his best not to think… not to wonder how James would react in the morning. Was the concert all for nothing? Is it all over? Does the brunette hate him?

"Shit!" the blonde gasped and hissed, throwing his arm over his eyes as gold light filled the room from the lamp beside his bed, burning his retinas at the sudden change in atmosphere. He hadn't even heard James get up, but, by the time his eyes adjusted, the pretty boy was standing right beside him with his arms crossed as he glared down at Kendall.

"Did you mean it?" the brunette asked suddenly and sternly. His face was guarded, for the most part emotionless other than a hint of anxiety.

"W-What?" Kendall stuttered nervously, hoping to avoid all of this again but knowing he couldn't.

"Do you love me, Kendall?" James asked again, completely irritated and shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Kendall sat upright with one hand holding his weight on the mattress as he turned to the tall boy.

"Yeah, James, I do…" he admitted weakly, tired of fighting the truth. He was going to take whatever the pretty boy wanted to give him.

"Why?" the sound of James' voice shocked and saddened Kendall. The brunette sounded so small and disbelieving as his mask of anger and indifference crumbled. He looked absolutely vulnerable, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed heavily and looked Kendall in the eye.

The blonde boy sat up with a sigh and scooted back until his shoulders hit the headboard, wrapping his arms around his knees after gesturing for James to sit down. The pretty boy crawled into the center of the bed, folding his legs beneath him as he watched Kendall cautiously and waited for him to speak.

"Why wouldn't I?" the blonde asked sincerely, confused as to why James would think he was unlovable. Kendall was always in love with the pretty boy no matter what happened in their lives. His feelings were one of the few consistent things he had.

James only shook his head slightly, seeming unconvinced as his sad eyes scanned absently over Kendall's bedspread beneath his fingers.

"Listen to me," the blonde commanded him sternly but warmly, waiting for the boy to follow his orders with his gaze redirected upward to meet Kendall's. "I love you because you make everyone believe that you're this big, fake pop star when, in fact, the whole thing in itself is the real lie. You're genuine, loving, and loyal. No matter what you say, you'd do anything for one of us… even give up your lucky comb," Kendall smirked, attempting to lift the tension in the room. It worked.

James grinned and raised one perfectly groomed brow, as if to challenge the blonde's statement, before shrugging slightly in modesty with a small smile as he blinked bashfully.

"I like that too," Kendall whispered with a gentle smile, his nerves calming in his body. James seemed confused once again. The blonde boy reached a hand out to brush the chocolate hair away from the pretty boy's eyes, letting his fingers graze lightly over his pink cheeks. "You're really shy. It's… cute…" it was Kendall's turn to blush at his own admission, not really believing that he got to speak the words aloud. James bit the corner of his lip with a lopsided grin.

"So, you're gay?" he asked cautiously, a smile still adorning his features.

"I don't know," Kendall laughed softly at the thought. "It's just always been you and no one else…" he sighed happily, his heart feeling lighter as the weight lessened on his shoulders when James responded so well to him. The pretty boy's expression fell a bit.

"What about Jo?" he questioned warily, seeming to become guarded once again. Kendall had no problem telling the truth now; not when he was getting such positive responses from the brunette. He would break up with the girl without a second thought if it meant having what he really wanted.

"I'm gonna sound like the world's biggest douche bag right now, but… she's always been second best… by a _**really**_ wide margin," the blonde bit his lip harshly as he reached forward to trace the back of James' hand with his fingers hesitantly. It felt like a bold move, but he was willing to take the risk and hope the pretty boy didn't run away again.

"I never thought you'd like me too. You're… You're _**you**_!" James exclaimed with a short laugh. Seeing Kendall's hand tense on top of his own at the admission of his returned feelings, the pretty boy kept a brilliant smile on his face as he turned his palm upward so that his fingers danced in lazy circles against the boy's raised wrist. It was a small, yet overwhelmingly intimate, exchange that made the blonde chuckle breathlessly as he spoke.

"What does that mean?" he asked, wondering why James would think he could never love him.

"You're the wonderful Kendall Knight; sneaky, confident, sexy, a great- " James was cut off when Kendall pressed his fingers more firmly into his hand.

"You think I'm sexy?" the blonde raised an expressive eyebrow with a mischievous smirk as he watched James' mouth hang open.

"Did I say that?" the brunette laughed nervously, moving to back away in embarrassment. Kendall rushed to rise up onto his knees and pull James towards him to hold his retreating form in place.

"I like that I make the confident James Diamond jumpy," he whispered huskily, gliding his hand up the tan skin of his arm. His fingers met the black fabric of the pretty boy's wife-beater before finally settling against his warm neck. His pulse pounded rapidly beneath Kendall's exploring digits, and his breath picked up when the blonde leaned in. Kendall pulled him into his body for a searing kiss that was instantly returned by James this time.

The pretty boy moaned softly into the blonde's mouth as they both kneeled on the bed and Kendall's tongue grazed his bottom lip. James didn't freeze or hesitate like he had at the pool earlier. Instead, he dove in and melted against Kendall as the boy licked into his mouth, exploring every inch with a passion and fervor that had James lightheaded and sighing into him.

Kendall was in heaven. It was deeper and hungrier than he had ever kissed Jo, who he often had to force into his brain; almost forgetting at times that he was supposed to be affectionate towards her. She was like a good friend to him, one that, when he kissed, felt more like a sister or a random stranger on the street attached to his lips. There was no connection; no spark to make him feel anything other than the physical action of lips pressing into lips, which wasn't all that pleasurable when you just wanted to run away. With James, it was as if everything was spun on its head, yet righted at the same time. It was bliss and confusion, like he didn't know what to do with his body or how to handle his increasing heart rate and the blood searing like fire in his veins. This was what love was supposed to be.

It was desire, longing, craving, want, and need. It was all that mattered.

Kendall pressed his new lover forward, making James lay down beneath him with their heads at the foot of the bed. The blonde caressed the pretty boy's soft cheek slowly, still occupied with devouring the brunette's tongue and enjoying the feeling of James' hands kneading his bare lower back and sides with constant movements; the submissive wanting to roam the body that dominated him from head to toe with a single touch of his lips. His euphoric, clouded over mind insisted that, if he didn't touch his recently acquired boyfriend, he might disappear from where he hovered above him delightfully.

James kept weakly dueling with Kendall's tongue, only putting in enough effort to keep the good-natured battle going while still giving the blonde the sense of authority, which, if asked any other time when Kendall wasn't swallowing his moans, the cocky James Diamond would completely deny the other boy's absolute power and control over his own strong frame. When they were behind closed doors, the brunette would let Kendall have and do whatever he wanted.

That's why, when James felt his companion constantly and intentionally stopping at his hairline on his palm's journey up and down his face, the pretty boy pulled back, disconnecting their swollen lips with a harsh intake of air he hadn't realized he was craving. Panting harshly, Kendall leaned up to straddle the brunette and watch the boy in confusion as hazel eyes met green in a piercing gaze. James was smirking up at him, stealing the blonde's trademark expression to use it against him, effectively making Kendall's heartbeat become erratic as his body stilled and waited to see what was to come. James took his lover's hand, which had found its way to his strong shoulder, and grabbed him by the wrist. Bringing his limb closer to his face, James kept his eyes glued to Kendall's as he stuck out his tongue, gliding it past his pink lips to lap at the boy's pulse. Kendall sucked in a ragged breath while the brunette licked and nipped with his perfect teeth, teasing the tight skin of his wrist before lifting his hand and lacing Kendall's fingers into his meticulously styled hair.

"I like it…" James assured him huskily, having sensed the blonde's hesitation to touch the boy's cherished locks.

"You like it, huh?" Kendall stole his smirk back, taking full ownership of the smug countenance and causing the brunette to retreat back to his earlier expression of weak pleasure; his jaw slack with deep gasps and anticipation.

Kendall fisted the hair securely beneath his fingers and tugged slightly to test for a response. James shuddered beneath him, humming softly in agreement with the action, while his hips jumped off of the mattress just enough for Kendall to notice. The blonde boy was very delighted to find one of James' fetishes, and he was going to explore it to his full advantage. He watched in predatory amusement as the brunette made a move to raise up and reach out for a kiss only to be pulled back down to the bed roughly by the hair, eliciting a provocative moan from the abused pop star. Kendall was fascinated by the boy's willingness to be manhandled, studying the alluring way James' hazel eyes almost transformed into solid back as he looked up at Kendall and silently begged for more of anything he would give. Maybe he should have been disturbed at just how much he loved being authoritative over his best friend, but Kendall didn't think twice as James writhed beneath him and whispered incoherent words of encouragement; pleading for the blonde to take him with every movement.

Biting his bottom lip to keep himself from losing it, because, really, the pretty boy controlled him just as much, if not more, than he dominated him; the mind being much more vital than the body in this intimate exchange no matter what their facial expressions, Kendall bent at the waist. He leaned into the pretty boy's head where it was pinned against the mattress, letting the warm air of his lover's breath ghost over his pale face as he kept his eyes glued to the ones beneath him with a smirk still in place. His tongue darted out to lick a clean, horizontal line along the seam of James' pouty lips, not letting the brunette move an inch towards him with his hands locked securely into the boy's hair. The only progress James made towards controlling even himself was seizing the sheets of Kendall's bed beneath him, unwilling to stop the blonde's ministrations for anything in the world and only wanting to see what would occur next. Kendall's manipulating tongue left his lips shiny and wet, the air feeling cold against them as the blonde pulled away. Before James could whine in protest, having felt the accumulation of tension in every part of his body only to be teased further, Kendall yanked his hair rougher than ever and pressed a knee forward to James' crotch.

James suddenly squealed beneath him, savoring the way his length grew hot and hard instantly, already having been almost at full attention just from Kendall's tormenting with a smirk and forceful hand. The blonde groaned softly at feeling the pretty boy's cock stiffen beneath his sweatpants, thrusting his own throbbing erection against James' muscular thigh as the heat reached the point of scorching them at all contact points. With his hands still clenched securely in his partner's tresses, Kendall grinded against the boy without shame, only loosening his grip enough to let the brunette know it was acceptable to move again. James propelled his body upward to meet the blonde in every movement, his hands lashing out to grab the blonde's forearms where they held up his body with his nails digging into the soft skin.

Deep breathing was the only sound heard in the room as Kendall leaned forward to press his mouth into James' for a chaste kiss, immediately sitting back up at the electrifying contact and grabbing at the hem of the pretty boy's wife-beater to peel it off of his toned body and toss it to a random corner of the room without care. Kendall licked his lips at the sight of the boy beneath him that he was allowed to call his, not only in his fantasies, but in reality, and James felt _**very**_ real.

Kendall curved his body downward, loving how his cock grinded into James' thigh lightly on the descent to his abdomen. The blonde's tongue snuck out to lick teasingly above the elastic of the pretty boy's sweatpants, earning him a soft whimper when he moved upward. He lapped at the tan skin just below his lover's navel before dipping into each line of James' sharply defined abs. His journey upward was flirtatiously drawn-out, loving each little noise and twitch from the brunette writhing below him. Kendall finally moved away from his stomach and grazed his tongue against a nipple, biting down and tugging until it was hard between his lips, and then kissed all the way up to the boy's warm neck. His skin was slightly salty, yet smooth and appetizing to his tongue as he worked to sloppily kiss all over the boy's collarbone, greedily taking in everything offered. Kendall found a pulse point and nibbled and sucked until he was sure he could feel the heated blood rise to the surface, James moaning and gripping his blonde hair tightly the entire time.

Having not thought about the repercussions, being completely lost in the pretty boy's presence, Kendall felt instantly guilty when he sat up to straddle the boy's leg and survey his work. A dark bruise was rapidly forming on James' perfect skin, and, while the blonde secretly admired his mark, he knew the brunette might not appreciate the blemish.

"Sorry. That's gonna be hard to cover up…" Kendall trailed off when James only smiled brilliantly, his breathing still ragged and his hair disheveled in a delectably naughty way from his earlier tugging.

"I want it… I want to be yours…" James whispered, his smile relaxing into a grin at the pure joy that spread over the blonde's face.

"_**My**_ Jamie… That has a nice ring to it," the boy spoke proudly, rubbing his hands along his boyfriend's chest.

"You better finish claiming me," the brunette smiled giddily and pulled Kendall down into him for a fiery kiss, their tongues not hesitating to meet once again.

Kendall laughed lightly against the pretty boy's lips as his hands found their way into the boy's hair, where he felt they belonged, and settled fully between James' spread legs. He pressed downward and groaned loudly when their erections met with the brunette moaning beneath him. Kendall kept thrusting against him, their cocks grinding together with the added friction of the clothing between them. As the blonde continued his assault, trailing his mouth sloppily down the pretty boy's jaw and licking gently at the bruise he made earlier, James' sounds of approval increased in volume and quantity. Kendall was relishing every broken syllable; all of the noise pooling intense warmth in his belly, but the brunette started to worry.

"W-What if somebody hears?" James reluctantly tilted his head away from his lover's, his hands gripping Kendall's forearms with shaky fingers.

"Let 'em," the blonde giggled and gave him a dismissive shrug, immediately trying to dive back into his mouth.

"Oh, so you _**want**_ someone to interrupt us?" James asked cheekily, raising an eyebrow at the eager boy, who rolled his jade green eyes.

"Mom and Katie didn't even wake up that time Carlos set off the fire alarm," Kendall insisted, keeping his smile as he thrust forward to brush against the pretty boy's impressive bulge. James whimpered, but kept a firm stance.

"Well, what about him and Logan?"

Kendall huffed and rolled his eyes at the suddenly skittish boy and climbed off of the bed. James was going to protest, thinking the fun was over and about to beg and scream as loud as he could just to get the boy back on top of him, but then the blonde continued talking.

"They won't be able to interrupt," Kendall approached their door in a leisurely stroll, "Although, I can't promise they won't hear." He registered the sound of a small whimper cutting through the air as he reached for the knob and clicked the lock into place. Kendall rolled his eyes for a second time, thinking the brunette was still complaining about their lack of privacy. "Please, don't tell me you don't fuckin' love an-" a gasp interrupted his own words when he turned around to face James once again. He pressed his shoulders into the door behind him, his knees suddenly feeling wobbly as he finished his sentence in a whisper, "… audience."

As if to prove the blonde's point, James had repositioned himself so that his upper body rested against the headboard and his legs were spread wide with a hand at the center. The pretty boy was staring right at him with an airy smirk, his wet, pink lips parted slightly with small breaths of air seeping out as he palmed his hard length roughly. Kendall all but growled at the teasing boy on his bed, walking forward slowly with his eyes glued to the brunette. He stopped in front of him and slipped the pants from his own waist, smirking as James visually devoured his body now that only boxers covered his lower half.

Kendall crawled onto the bed, settling between the brunette's legs with a predatory smirk. His hands found their way onto James' thighs, the touch making the pretty boy release his grip on his bulge and move his palms to fist the sheets beneath him. Kendall massaged slowly, fingers kneading into the smooth, firm skin of his friend's legs. As they passed up and down, they would just brush against the brunette's erection through the cloth of his pants before pulling away abruptly to elicit a stifled whimper.

"Promise you'll let me hear you…" Kendall taunted huskily, digging his hands harder into the boy the closer they got to his dick.

"I p-promise… _**Kendall**_!" The blonde was suddenly groping him fully and fiercely, his erection being encompassed by fabric and fingers.

Before he could blink, Kendall viciously yanked down his pants, leaving him completely exposed. The cooler air of the room ghosted over his pulsing member as he incoherently allowed Kendall to pull the clothing fully off of his legs and chuck it aside. The brunette was wiggling and mewling without even being touched, not-so-silently begging for his lover to do something, anything, to him. The only sound Kendall made was a guttural growl, licking his lips hungrily when he realized the pretty boy wasn't wearing underwear beneath his pants.

Kendall was done with teasing. Bending forward to wrap a hand firmly around the boy's leaking erection, he tugged gently, loving all of the little noises James made as he stroked him slowly. The blonde's palm ran over the tip, smearing the pre-cum around and slicking up his hand slightly to ease the friction just enough to allow him to pump a bit faster without any resistance. James moaned his name, thrusting into every touch and still begging him to go further. Kendall leaned down, locking his eyes with his lover's and licked a clean line up the boy's shaft before pressing a sloppy kiss to the tip.

"_**Please**_…"

"Patience, Baby…" Kendall assured him sweetly, keeping his grip on the brunette's cock tight as he rose up and reached over to his nightstand.

James watched with hooded eyes while the blonde rummaged to find and pull out a small bottle of lube. He raised a questioning brow at Kendall, who just flashed his classic smirk and shrugged nonchalantly. As the blonde settled back in between the pretty boy's legs, James spread them open wide in invitation, feeling completely ready to be taken by the green-eyed boy. Flipping the cap, Kendall squeezed some of the clear liquid into his hand and tossed the bottle onto the bed beside them. He watched the brunette's abs shimmer with sweat in the gold light provided by the small lamp near them as his body rose and fell with each deep breath he took. The boy's hips still swayed in crooked circles, the anticipation rising within him.

Kendall worked the lube around his fingers and brought them down to James' puckered entrance, circling the ring a few times to earn a few whimpers from the pretty boy before slowly pushing his middle finger in. James was rigid around him, his whole body tightening at the intrusion and a soft hiss passing through his clenched teeth while he got used to the new feeling. The blonde frowned, not liking his boyfriend experiencing any pain, and wrapped his free hand around the brunette's erection. He pumped and stroked firmly, wanting to focus the sensations at his groin rather than the uncomfortable disturbance at his entrance. It didn't take long for James to loosen around him, allowing him to add a second digit to the boy's hole.

"_**Mhm,**__ yeah…_" James hummed in agreement as Kendall licked at his slit and sealed his lips around the head of the boy's cock.

The brunette squirmed in every direction, not sure if he wanted to fuck himself on Kendall's scissoring fingers or thrust into the boy's wet mouth more. He decided for a disorderly choice of both, wiggling down and bucking up sporadically, all the while moaning loudly for the blonde's benefit; watching the way Kendall's eyes rolled to the back of his head at every sound the brunette made because of him. James lost any composure he thought he had left when Kendall took in his entire shaft, holding his throat around the boy's dick with his chin against his balls and two fingers buried deep inside of his ass, crooking to rub his prostate roughly.

"Oh, _**fuck**_…" the pretty boy couldn't even moan. It sounded more like he was going to cry as his blonde lover pulled off of him with a heavy suction, keeping his fingers stilled within in but no longer touching his sweet spot.

"Do you like _**this**_?" Kendall sneered up at him with an intense gaze that had James feeling as though his skin would melt off of his bones if they didn't shatter into pieces with the powerful force of his shaking first.

Kendall had been learning so many new things about his favorite band-mate tonight…

His passion for getting devoured had made the top of the blonde's list.

James only managed a nod, writhing irregularly to plead for more. Kendall couldn't deny him, finding the taste and feel of the brunette intoxicating. He took the throbbing length into his mouth once again, swirling his tongue along the underside and pressing against the prominent vein. When he received an encouraging groan from James and found the pretty boy's hands fisted into his own hair, Kendall hummed around the flesh; vibrating the boy to his core and jamming a third finger into the tight heat of his entrance.

"N-Need you…" James whispered and bucked up into the slick warmth encompassing his dick. The blonde took the added pressure like a pro; swallowing around him and pulling off all together with a quiet moan.

Taking one more moment to savor the view of his fingers disappearing into the pretty boy's ass, the brunette nearly doing all the work for him now, Kendall withdrew his digits and kissed away the displeased whine James emitted at the emptiness; having grown accustomed to the feeling of being filled. The blonde kneaded slow circles into the brunette's sides after sitting up to kneel in front of him. He slipped out of his boxers, gripped the bottom of James' thighs, and pushed up and outward, spreading him open even wider and reaching for the lube. However, before he could close his fingers around it, the brunette snatched the bottle from his hands with a satisfied grin and pulled him down for a playful kiss. Faster than he could finish his groan of satisfaction, James had Kendall flipped over and pinned beneath him with his knees on either side of the blonde's hips.

"I can't give up _**all**_ my control, now, can I?" James insisted wickedly, his own eyes fluttering closed when he thrust forward and their bare erections brushed together for the first time.

"I have absolutely no objections…" Kendall insisted playfully, wiggling just a little bit more than necessary as he pulled himself upward to rest his back against the headboard.

James kept a breathy smile plastered onto his flushed face as he flipped the cap of the lube open and squirted a liberal amount on his palm. He tossed the bottle to the floor carelessly before surrounding Kendall's base with his hand, his eyes drinking in the sight of the boy's impressive cock moving in and out of his fist. James whimpered just at the thought of it being inside of him and was filled with an overwhelming need for Kendall. He leaned forward and captured his lips, trying to ease the craving and make it all last as long as possible.

He can't get enough of the taste of the blonde boy. It's warm, sweet, comforting, and homey, like it's always been barely on the tip of his tongue; surrounding him and hovering just out of his reach until now. James' lips trail across Kendall's jaw as he continues to stroke his dick leisurely. His mouth finds its way to the blonde's neck, biting down and sucking until he's sure he's left his mark. Kendall groaned loudly and appreciatively below him, his hands lacing into his brunette locks again and giving a rewarding tug.

"You're mine too…" James whispered against the boy's ear sweetly, leaning forward to lap at the bruise soothingly.

They are finally equals. He wants Kendall just as badly as the boy wants him. For once, James doesn't feel the need to be better or the best. He can just _**be**_ with Kendall, and the blonde will accept and love him for it.

Pulling away, James rose up and allowed Kendall to take over. The blonde gripped his cock at the base and pressed his tip against the pretty boy's prepared entrance, holding still as James sank down slowly. The brunette held his breath until his hips were flush against Kendall's, a disgruntled sigh escaping his lips. Kendall shushed him gently, running his hands up and down the boy's arms as James wiggled around and tried to get used to the burning and stretching. It wasn't long before he eagerly accepted the feeling. James had thought he would guide things if he was on top of Kendall, but, really, he was relinquishing full control to his lover. Kendall is filling him, _**owning**_ him, completely, and he loves every second of it.

The pretty boy lifted himself up, until only the tip of the blonde's member remained, and then slammed back down, going right for the intensity and working through the pain. He wanted it too bad to wait anymore. He set a fast rhythm; rising and falling and getting lost in the sensations as he whimpered and moaned relentlessly. Kendall sunk down further into the bed, watching lustfully as James rides and writhes against him. The pretty boy was leaning back with his hands on the blonde's thighs and then forward with his palms pressed into the boy's chest, moving randomly like he didn't know what to do with himself other than get fucked. He bounced up and down.

Kendall growled and grabbed his boyfriend roughly by the hips. He pulled the boy down into him as he lifted his own hips off of the bed, effectively slamming into the pretty boy with all of his strength and earning the loudest moan yet. With a few more demanding thrusts by Kendall, James fell completely forward. The blonde took the full lead. James was rigid, yet somehow limp, above him as he bucked up viciously. The pretty boy grabbed his upper arms and whined into his neck.

"I'm close…" Kendall warned hoarsely, his voice practically disappearing all together with the air in the room. The constriction was deliciously tight around his cock and the sight of the pretty boy writhing on top of him was almost too much to handle.

James hummed in agreement, using his weak muscles to rise up again. He wanted to see Kendall… He wanted Kendall to see him…

The brunette squirmed and grinded down into Kendall as the blonde lunged upward repeatedly. They were moving so hard that the only things keeping James anchored were his lover's hands gripping him harsh enough to leave dark bruises that they would both admire in the morning. The pretty boy leaned up, keeping his posture stiff as he reached down to jack himself off with his free hand braced against Kendall's firm chest.

"Cum inside of me, Kendall…"

James' voice was ragged and wrecked as he begged, only making the blonde's impending release that much sweeter. He growled and panted harshly, his eyes glued to the brunette's hand pumping himself and the point where his cock moved in and out of James.

"_**Ngh, **__fuck!" _Kendall came with an animalistic shout, filling James to the brim with the brunette's muscles constricting around him to milk every last drop.

"_**Mhm**_-"

James cried out loudly, making sounds he never knew he could produce and only adding to the outer body experience that was his orgasm. It was his most intense release ever, and it was heightened with Kendall still thrusting against his prostate and the feeling of his warm seed filling him up and making is hole slick as the blonde eased in and out. James forced his eyes open to look down and watch his cum erupt harshly all over Kendall's muscular abdomen, the substance not even touching his own stroking hand because he was cumming so hard.

With one last groan, James collapsed into Kendall. The blonde still had him by the hips, rubbing his palms along the boy's ribs, down to his ass and thighs, before making the trek back up. He kept the soothing gestures going, loving the way James melted against him and sighed in pure contentment with Kendall's member still buried inside of him where he felt it belonged. James face was buried into the crook of the blonde's neck, struggling to catch his breath and still savoring his lover's scent. Kendall smirked satisfactorily as the brunette kissed his skin sweetly, lacing his hands into the boy's hair and massaging the scalp he had abused earlier with pulls to his perfect locks.

They realized that they would probably have to deal with a cranky and bewildered Carlos and Logan in the morning, knowing the two boys must have been rolling their eyes with pillows around their heads or hanging their mouths open in shock in the room next door, but Kendall and James couldn't find it in themselves to care. All that mattered was that they would be walking into breakfast hand in hand when the sun rose and the day began.

"Thanks for loving me," James whispered, pleasantly leaning against the strong blonde that served as the only person he'd fully let his guard down with. Kendall squeezed him securely in his arms, not sure if he was ever going to be able to let go without some terribly persuasive incentive.

"Thanks for loving me back."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? I'm really happy with how it came out :D **

**Now I just have to write my first Cargan, and I will have started a series for all of the pairings :D :D**

**SUGGESTION: Please check out my Kendall/OC story, "Past the Sorrow". It's a romance at the surface, but it highly involves each of the boys too, giving them backstories and arcs of their own. Also, it's VERY ANGSTY XD Other than smut, that's my addiction :P  
**

**PLEASE review and let me know how I did on this :) Anonymous reviews are enabled, so don't be shy :)  
**


End file.
